


It's a thing

by passcod



Category: Tourist - wanderlustin
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen, Ghosts, I'm so sorry, Out of Character, Slice of Life, and initially gifted to her, awkwardness: it's a thing, but i wasn't sure of the etiquette of gifting a fanwork to the original creator so i ungifted it, not really a fic, this was inspired by something saf said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passcod/pseuds/passcod
Summary: They're all there, somehow, and suddenly...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaah!" Sam's voice sounded from outside.

She rushed inside the coffee shop, and exclaimed: "there's a ghost!"

Emily pulled a camera that definitely wasn't there before, turning enthusiastically "where, where?"

All artificials rolled their eyes, and Audrey sighed.

"Yeah. These are a thing."


	2. this was never supposed to be

"These were definitely _not_ a thing before, right?"

"Wellllll"  


"Audrey?" They all turned towards the most serious reliable source on any artificial matter (okay there was some worship/crush there), but it was Paiden who spoke up:

"Some texts of law that predate artificials and do legiferate ghosts do exist, but the historical context seems to have been based in superstition rather than observation, and the laws were just never struck down after the centuries. The first artificial-written law does contain a reference, but none of the prior artificial laws — written by naturals — make any mention of them."

At the momentary silence that followed that tirade, she awkwardly justified: "there was an assignment..."

"Anyway, yes, ghosts exist, they always have, some people have... been denying their existence for a while." Audrey summarised.

"Wait! Does that mean... is Lissa's ghost around?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, not fielding that one


End file.
